


Even monsters love their brothers

by EarlGreyjoy



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, Past Abuse, Past Character Death, aaron is a baby in this, baby aaron
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-01-04 06:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18337919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarlGreyjoy/pseuds/EarlGreyjoy
Summary: Andrew holding a baby was not a sight he thought he’d ever see especially since he looked so serene about it. Andrew’s smile was warm and loving a million miles a way from the twisted smirks he was used to seeing on Andrew’s face. It was an unfamiliar  look both gentle and genuine which seemed to be reserved only for the baby. His eyes shone bright with genuine happiness when a tiny pink fist reached out from the blanket cocoon and gripped his thumb.





	1. Chapter 1

"so, have you met the sprog yet?” Allison asked him  
“sprog? " Neil was puzzled  
"The baby up there . He’s kinda cute actually- considering that he’s a - “  
"baby? what baby? I haven't seen any baby? why would a baby be here allie? “  
” the baby monster? Andrew’s kid? Didn’t you know, oh my god you didn’t!" Allison exclaimed .she put a hand to her mouth "Did you think he came with no strings attached? she nearly laughed  
“Andrew’s kid? No ,That can’t be right? You must mean someone else. He doesn’t have kids ,”  
“ you really didn’t know? he never told you ? Allison shook her head "Those three got a baby rooming with them and im telling you it’s Andrews. Its the spit of him, only even smaller its a minyard baby”  
“that’s ridiculous. " neil thought Allison was winding him up "He would’ve told me something like that. we have no secrets ”  
“Go and see for yourself if you don’t believe me." said Allison dismissively waving her hand in the direction of the tower

"Apparently you lot are hiding a kid up here “ he accused the monsters as he burst into their dorm .he still didnt quite believe it even then which was why he found himself surprised when Nicky protested” .“ we’re not hiding him Neil he’s allowed to stay with us. ” he had partially expected it to be a joke in bad taste from Allison  
“Allison reckons that he’s yours “ he remarked to Andrew icily , annoyed at being the last to know even Allison whom Andrew vehemently disliked knew before him.  
it felt like a deliberate slight  
"does she now? “ said Andrew expressionless one hand on the whiskey bottle  
"why didn’t you tell me? “ neil hated how whining that sounded  
“I don’t see how it’s any of your business” Andrew told him flatly pouring himself a drink  
“ it wouldnt change things ,you know”  
"wouldn’t it ?“ Andrew raised an eyebrow downed the glass and then dropped it empty on the floor and let it smash ” Do you want to see him? This secret little boy of mine? " he asked with a shark like grin" is that it? yes? Interesting. I didn’t take you for the “meet family” type. you're full of surprises- and i don't like surprises." he paused for a while frowning  
“so, it’s true then. " Neil pushed him." There is a kid in here ." he looked around the room for confirmation " where?"  
"He’s asleep . I’m not going to wake him up just so you can gawp at him. He’ll only scream the place down. "  
"Who’s is it?”  
“ mine-” Andrew replied with a dark look “-and don’t call him "it.“ . His name is Aaron.”  
“you ignored the question” Neil pointed out. Andrew’s look darkened even further. " I think we should talk about this"  
“come back tomorrow if you really want to meet him -Or don’t . I won’t care either way. “  
"I don’t believe that”  
“Believe whatever you want." he shrugged " get out of my room loudmouth . there’s a child trying to sleep in here you know. " smirking Andrew shut the door on him  
Andrew was sat on the sofa when neil came in the following morning with a bundle in his arms. He wordlessly motioned to Neil to sit next to him . Nicky was sat on the opposite side of the sofa watching them closely  
”this is Aaron.” Andrew explained gruffly indicating the blanket swaddled bundle he cradled” he is my brother. “ he carefully held him up so Neil could see a little face and head of fair hair the rest covered under fuzzy blankets.” looksee “  
Neil gazed obediently at the infant. Andrew seemed to be waiting for a reaction but he was unsure of what he was expected to say  
” your brother? so he’s not… I thought… You said he was yours"  
“he is mine. My brother. ” he said like that was the obvious conclusion all along . “I don’t fuck women I thought I made that perfectly clear to you at least”  
I just.. I never knew you had a brother is all"  
“neither did I. Until after the crash.” he turned to glare at Nicky at that but his gaze quickly softened again when he refocused his attention to the bundle on his lap he began to rock it gently back and forth “ well? Do you have nothing to say for once? you wanted to see him.” he felt he should pay the bundle a compliment to appease Andrew but he couldn’t think of anything to say. generally speaking he was not particularly fond of babies and the bundle resembled an alien. Andrew had told him not to lie but he doubted statements on the weird appearance of the parts he could see of the blanket covered infant would be appreciated when Andrew gazed so fondly at it.  
“He’s.. He is… Very… Small.” Neil attempted. he couldn't bring himself to say cute. Andrew made a sound half way between a laugh and a huff of frustration. "Yes. He is that. Observant as always “ Andrew remarked coldly.  
"you know everyone thinks he’s-”  
“I don’t care what they think. Why should I?”  
.The bundle wriggled and made a sound not quite a cry but more a grizzle . “oh now look, you woke him” Andrew growled  
“I did?”  
“Hey ” Andrew murmured gently at the baby as he stirred changing tone effortlessly “ "hello. hello Aaron." Neil watched silently marvelling at the unfamiliar softness the bundle provoked from Andrew  
“say hello to Aaron ” Andrew ordered coldly as the bundle's large eyes blinked up at Neil " he hates being ignored. " Andrew bounced the baby in his lap " you hate that, don't you? "  
.“hello” Neil awkwardly greeted the bundle. The bundle gurgled incoherently in response .  
“ I know ” Andrew answered fondly as if he understood the noise .“ he is so stupid ” Neil snorted and rolled his eyes knowing the gibe was directed at him but he couldn’t help feeling emotional watching them both as Andrew continued to rock the baby and started to hum softly  
Andrew holding a baby was not a sight he thought he’d ever see especially since he looked so serene about it. Andrew’s smile was warm and loving a million miles a way from the twisted smirks he was used to seeing on Andrew’s face. It was an unfamiliar look both gentle and genuine which seemed to be reserved only for the baby. His eyes shone bright with genuine happiness when a tiny pink fist reached out from the blanket cocoon and gripped his thumb. 

“ cute little guy ,isn't he ?” Nicky asked Neil " do you want to hold him?"  
“no!” Andrew hissed curling over the child protectively. “you can’t. You’ll make him cry. He only likes me holding him. ”  
“ Neil won’t hurt him ” Nicky coaxed  
“no , no ,Andrew’s right. I.. I shouldn't..” Neil stammered backing away alarmed by the sudden anger. He didn’t particularly want to hold the bundle anyhow. he wasn't good with children. Andrew was better ,surprisingly.  
“okay, then. if youre sure." Nicky conceded "...actually I think he needs changing anyway.‘Drew let me..” Nicky reached for the bundle with an imploring look.  
“No.” growled Andrew again “ Don't touch him.”  
“Andrew.. .he needs… “  
” I know what he needs. I can do it." he hissed shielding the baby to his chest. Neil gave Nicky a look. Nicky held his gaze and shrugged “ if you want. Are you sure you know how to… ” Nicky started  
“of course I do! you think I cant take care of my own brother?"  
"I never said that. " said Nicky flustered " I only want to help"  
"we don't need your help" Andrew snarled his face pinched with rage " we don't want your help. Leave us alone"  
" 'Drew calm down . you'll scare him "  
"you don't think I can do it , do you? you don't trust me. you want to take him away from me!" he clutched the baby tight, eyes wild.  
"Nobody is going to take Aaron away, I promise. I was only offering to..."  
"Get out of here!" said Andrew desperately. Neil stayed put at first as Nicky retreated to safety. he assumed Andrew would want him to stay because he usually did when he was distressed, in this instance however he assumed wrong "Andrew-" Neil began  
"Didn't you hear me?" Andrew barked "I said get out! Get. Out. Both of you. right now"  
"All right " Neil stood up " Its all right. we're going now, aren't we Nicky? "


	2. Chapter 2

"Look, look! Neil look” Nicky exclaimed jubilantly . Neil followed the direction he was pointing in. Aaron who had previously been seated on Renee’s lap had wiggled himself free of Renee’s arms and managed to push himself up onto his feet. He stood still for a moment and then took a tentative first step. Andrew slid down from the sofa and sat on the floor beckoning Aaron  
“ oh my god , he’s walking! He’s walking! ” Nicky shrieked “look at him ”  
“I’m looking” Neil assured him as Aaron took a second wobbly step forward and then another and another. Both Nicky and Renee were following his halting progress across the room warily with arms out ready to catch him and scoop him up if he fell. Nicky cheered him on at each step forward . Andrew remained sat on the floor silent and unmoving Aaron stretched his chubby arms out as if trying to reach him. Andrew didn’t move “come on” he calmly encouraged instead “come to me” both brothers seemed oblivious to the attention this was gaining. Nicky pulled Kevin’s attention away from the TV. “ never mind all that now look at this-Aarons walking isn’t it the cutest thing? ” he exclaimed bursting with pride “Hes walking all by himself. Isn’t that clever? Isn’t he precious? ” Kevin viewed the Scene with alarm. He jumped up like he’d been burned and ran towards the child. He attempted to pick Aaron up “leave him.” Andrew snapped “ he’s doing fine. Isn’t he? ”  
Neil grinned and nodded “go on, go to Andrew ” he told the infant in as gentle a voice as he could manage “you can do it” Aaron escaped Kevins grasp and toddled forward continuing his wavering journey across the room with a determined frown set upon his baby face. He took a couple more uneasy steps swaying slightly  
“he’s going to fall over” Kevin reproached as he made a second grab for Aaron which he again evaded “he’s going to hurt himself . Don’t just sit there, do something what’s wrong with you!"  
” I’m not going to let him fall “ Andrew replied icily but he did shuffle across the carpet closer in and closed the gap between him and his little brother” can you do one more step? “ he coaxed but Aaron had apparently had enough by then and dropped back onto all fours and crawled the rest of the way into Andrew’s waiting arms. Aaron wrapped his little arms around his neck like it was the most natural thing in the world andrew returned the embrace ” you did good squirt “ he told the child.  
"did you see that! "Nicky exclaimed to everyone and no one in particular "Did you see what the little guy just did?"  
renee beamed warmly at him. ” yes Nicky, we saw "  
“he got further than last time” andrew added as an afterthought.  
"Last time?“ Nicky squawked "Last time! You mean he’s done this before? And you never told me??”


	3. Chapter 3

He was lying spread out on some sort of table He wasn’t bound but when he tried to get up he found he couldn’t . There was a weight of some description on top of him pinning him down . The entire room reeked of sweat vomit and dried blood -most likely his own and the air around him had a heavy quality and strange reddish tint to it. various gory instruments of torture hung swaying on hooks above his head . he tried to stand again but the weight would not budge .. there were fingers gripping at him and jabbing into his limbs . he was being cut, being flayed alive. an arm reached up towards his face with a blunt weapon and hit him.. a dull pang of pain erupted from the side of his head and he could not move his arms up to test the extent of the wound . something was squirming on top of him and he could hear familiar laughter, loud, harsh and cruel.   
Neil opened his eyes and breathed a sigh of relief.   
he’d only been dreaming.. it wasnt real - except that -No!   
\- the weight was still pressed on top of him . No, No No!!  
He… it couldn’t be .. he was back there.. maybe he’d never left at all .. . maybe it was that part which was a dream after all .. the foxes… little Aaron .. and Andrew ... Andrew was it all a dream? a fantasy? He should've known. Escape could never happen . It was a dream leftover from a miserable childhood . pain was his reality and it always would be. he deserved nothing more . pain was all Nathaniel knew . even though he knew this he still almost felt like crying then for the first time in so many years. Had he actually believed he’d gotten out? How incredibly foolish   
He still didn’t seem able to move or stand and could still hear laughter -but -this time something wasn't quite right - it sounded different to before- softer, happier high pitched -devoid of malice.  
it didn’t sound like his father at all… it sounded …childlike   
still half asleep he reached and grabbed hold of the thing on his stomach.  
It was warm and wriggling. Alive .  
He dragged it closer to himself to inspect it which only seemed to increase the laughter .  
He blinked in surprise and relief.  
The thing was Aaron.   
only little Aaron sat on his stomach looking extremely pleased with himself. As neil slid him closer he saw that the weapon was a green dinosaur held upside down by the tail in Aarons tiny fist.  
"Hey little man,“ he murmured weakly wincing as the child bounced on top of him oblivious to any bad vibes . "my god, you're heavy . maybe Kevin’s right . maybe we have been overfeeding you . “  
he was glad that he hadn’t hurt the child by accident .if he had hit Aaron or pushed him over even in fretful sleep without meaning it Andrew would never forgive him. in fact if he had hurt Aaron he wouldn’t be able to forgive himself   
"I got you. I got you” Aaron singsonged .  
“ yes, that’s right. " He put his hands up. " you got me. “


	4. Chapter 4

” you’re no good at this game" aaron said accusingly “ you didn’t even try to hide!” Neil wasn’t in the mood to play especially this particular game which Aaron was inexplicably fond of but he couldn’t think of a way to explain it so that Aaron could understand. he had been careful to never discuss any events of his past in front of the baby monster so instead he made a half hearted attempt to play along.  
“sorry little man , guess I fell asleep ” he explained groggily. Aaron’s shrill childish laughter sliced through him and at that moment with the nightmare still whirling in his brain it was unbearable “ could you just give me a minute. he pleaded “My head hurts"  
Aaron was merciless "I’m sending you to jail” he announced solemnly. "right now.“  
” All right ,All right I’m coming “ he said unenthusiastically heaving himself upright .  
Aaron’s “ jail” involved nothing more than him being surrounded by a ring of his plastic dinosaurs whom the child informed him with absolute certainty, as if he genuinely believed it , would eat him alive if he tried to escape. He knew from past experience to respect the authority of the dinosaurs to avoid a tantrum from Aaron.  
He sat in the dinosaur ring of shame for a few minutes trying to regather his thoughts ” okay, you win, can you let me out now?“  
"noo!!” aaron giggled waggling a chubby finger “ you’re in jail for a thousand years”  
“what if i have a chocolate bar in my pocket?” he said. Aaron considered this “caramel?” he asked tilting his head in a very Andrew- like gesture. Neil nodded. 

Aaron moved a few of the dinosaurs aside and Neil carefully stepped through the gap as to not knock any remaining dinos over and send Aaron into rage. aaron was fiercely protective of his dinosaur army in much the same way as his brother was over his own collection of monsters  
Aaron held a hand outstretched waiting for the promised treat. neil fished the half melted half eaten chocolate out of his pocket . “ he seem satisfied with this .” you’re a cheap bribe you know" he said giving Aaron’s tummy a tickle, “just like a real cop. “ 

“ I’m going to catch Andrew and put him in jail ” he informed him joyfully  
"you do that . hes probably under the stairs again “ andrew didn’t hide very well on purpose because he never liked to be too far away from aaron even for a very limited time . he was too wary too entrust others with Aaron’s safety . Aaron hadnt grasped this fact though and just assumed his big brother hadnt understood that the aim of their game was to not get caught . he didn’t seemed to mind too much though as it meant he always won.  
neil hoped that when Aaron was distracted with Andrew he would be able to go back to bed and take a quick nap to sleep away the lingering horrors in his mind before the night practice without anyone noticing. no such luck. 

“ what are you doing?” Kevin sputtered spying Andrew sat crossleged in the middle of a circle of plastic dinosaurs grinning maniacally “you’re late for practice get up, lets go already”  
“ -Alas I cannot go!” said Andrew cheerfully “ you see, Aaron sent me to jail for a hundred years “  
“ only a hundred?” Neil said amused “ he sentenced me to a thousand” he shook his head and huffed in mock offence ‘favouritism “.  
“what on earth ... “ kevin started  
” you have to negotiate his release” Neil said laughing at the look on kevins face as Andrew refused to move from the dinosaur circle  
“for God’s sake” said Kevin exasperated. “ this is ridiculous”  
“ take it up with the warden” andrew smirked  
Aaron appeared to have lost interest in his prisoner and was now attempting to build a tower out of Lego.  
“little man , “ Neil coaxed him “ are you going to let Andrew out to practice with us tonight?  
"nope" Aaron dismissed lightly without looking up from his lego "he cant go. he's in jail”  
“what if i let you have an ice cream?” he tempted the child. aaron stared at him wide eyed as if he been offered the moon.  
"you shouldn’t be giving him ice cream. besides he already had dessert today ” Kevin said stubbornly  
“ lighten up would you ?one ice cream isnt going to kill him kev . you can have any flavour you want” he told Aaron . “ after dinner tomorrow “  
"okay! ” he said excitably and released Andrew from the dinosaur prison  
“you can’t just bribe him with sweets until he behaves “ kevin grumbled disapprovingly  
” well, it’s worked so far" Nicky piped up only half joking  
“. You’re supposed to set good examples for him not rewarding him for manipulating you”  
“ We’re just playing . aaron loves this game”  
“ I can see why. You let him get away with too much. He shouldn’t even be awake this late”  
"you aren’t his father “ Andrew growled “ don’t act like you are”  
” neither are you" kevin snapped back “ you don’t have any idea about how to care for him properly  
”_and you do? “ andrew said incredulous You can’t even look after yourself" 

“ enough .you two ,practice. Now. Nicky put Aaron to bed. " he’ll sleep all through tomorrow otherwise”  
“I don’t see a problem with that” Nicky mumbled but went to take Aarons hand “ I guess it is late , come on little guy. “  
"will you read me a story? Aaron asked hugging Nickys legs. "the one about the boy and the dog ?"  
“oh my god , not the dog one again “ nicky groaned “ ive read it like a million times already. aren’t you bored of it yet? , you’ve got other books ,you know”  
Aaron made a whining sound in response stuck his bottom lip out and clutched his tiny hands into fists preparing to throw a tantrum . nicky gave in to him like he always did  
“ all right don’t start screaming . ill read it again if you come and get ready for bed now "  
“ i don’t know why you all let him boss you about. “ kevin sighed defeated "you’re the adults not him”  
“ he learned it from you “ Neil replied stonily.


	5. Chapter 5

Neil stared at the letter and read its morbid contents again and again. something grabbed at his arm making him jump. " I learned a new game at play group " the child informed him.  
"thats nice " he said distractedly batting the child aside  
"Can we play it ?" Aaron asked continuing to tug at him  
" Not now Aaron . im busy "  
" youre not doing anything. youre just sitting there " he stamped his tiny foot angrily “ I wanna play! “he demanded shrilly.  
"im just not in a playing mood right now okay little man? cant you go play your new game with Andrew ?"  
" hes not here " said Aaron sulkily  
"he's not ?" Neil blinked in surprise  
" he went with Renee." the child explained "said they needed to practice " Neil knew that was not a good sign. " i wanted to go too but he didn't let me." aaron wound himself around Neils legs "please can we play? its a fun game . ill show you "  
“ go find kevin , he’ll play with you."  
“he scares me “ Aaron mumbled clinging tighter.  
“ then youll just have to play by yourself for a while" he said gently but firmly detangling Aaron from his limbs.  
“but I cant play it on my own" he protested crestfallen.  
“ play a different game then , a one person game , go on , scram. I need time to think" Aaron looked like he might start crying. it was not often his requests for games were denied " Go play with kevin- he doesn't bite I promise "

 

" Go away gremlin“ kevin said lazely as aaron padded softly into his room . aaron approached him anyway  
“ I learnt a new game. “ he announced timidly kevin gave him only a passing glance and no response “ will you play with me ?"  
"Another one of your baby pretend games?" he said spitefully " I don't think so gremlin ."  
" Im not a baby!" Aaron objected " and I know lots of good games "  
“sure “ kevin growled "ask Neil to play"  
“ I already did but he didn't wanna " Aaron pouted  
“cant you see I'm trying to watch this." said kevin frustrated  
“ what is it ?" Aaron asked following kevin's gaze to the television  
" its a game . "  
Aaron frowned “ youre watching a game on TV?"  
“ yes “  
-“ but you wont play a game with me?"  
"thats different. this is important. I need to know how it turns out okay? cant you go take a nap or something gremlin?"  
“ whats a nap?"  
“ its when you stop being a pest and go to sleep to give us all a break"  
“its not sleeping time."  
“ Then go play with the Lego build a tower or whatever. you can do that by yourself cant you?" "  
“ I don't want to play all by myself " Aaron whined " I want someone to play with."  
“ I told you i am watching this."  
“ can I watch too?"  
“ All right fine . As long as you keep quiet and stop bothering me."  
“okay ! “ he clambered up to sit next to kevin and copied his gaze at the screen with a puzzled expression “ I don’t know this game . do you?" he said after a while  
“ yes."  
“ Will you teach me?"  
“Maybe . but not today . be quiet gremlin " then surprisingly he did go quiet . very very quiet  
Kevin continued to watch the game undisturbed for a short while but then he noticed the reason it had gone so quiet was that Aaron was no longer sat next to him . "hey gremlin," He called out " where’d you go ? “ There was no answer He firstly looked in the kitchen thinking he had gone to look for snacks . it was empty . he then looked in the bedrooms which the gremlin frequently inhabited but they too were vacant . he started to get worried "Aaron? where are you gremlin?, are you hiding? you come out right now! this isn’t funny" there was no response  
Eventually he found not aaron but Neil " wheres the gremlin Neil? " he snapped  
" i thought he was with you " said neil concerned  
" he was . until he wandered off .  
" wandered off? you were supposed to watch him"  
" excuse me, no , you were supposed to watch him . thats your job"  
" all right , when did you last see him ?"  
" he was upstairs with me."  
" well he cant have gone that far hes only got little legs."  
" thats never stopped him before. he cant have got out the buildling , could he?"  
" I hope not "

Allison pursed her lips into a frown “ so , you have lost the baby? ,is that what youre telling me ?"  
“ i only took my eye off him for a moment"  
“ it was more than a moment clearly. I bet you didn’t even notice he was gone."  
“ I did! just tell me, have you seen him or not? weve been looking for him for ages  
" Maybe hes hiding . he does that sometimes... especially when its bath time."  
" already thought of that .we checked in his usual hiding places .hes not there.  
“right . so just wait until you hear screaming"  
“ not funny . you arent helping"  
“The baby monster is not my problem” Allison shrugged.  
“ hes not mine either dammit “ kevin gestured helplessly  
“ it will be when andrew finds out you lost him"  
"He doesnt need to find out. we'll find aaron before he comes back  
" its that so? I guess you dont need my help then."  
“ Look , please , hes just a baby. he shouldnt be alone – he could get hurt."  
"which is why you shouldve kept a closer eye on him - both of you."  
"we're wasting time here. " said neil " are you going to help us find him or not?"  
“ whats it worth?" she smirked.  
“what do you want?"


	6. Chapter 6

"mama!” said a little voice. A child trotted towards her arms outstretched as if wanting a hug “mama?”  
“Do I look like your mother? ” Allison huffed  
“obliviously he thinks you do” seth smirked  
“shut up”  
“is this sprimp with you, mama? since when have you got kids"br /> ” of course he’s not mine"  
“really?”  
“it’s the baby monster" Allison explained " " That's Andrew’s kid? I pity the shrimp.” he caught the child and turned him upside down “ who might you be, little monster?”  
“im aaron " said the monster pouting "who are you" " didn't Andrew tell you about me huh? typical " "he said i wasn't allowed up here "Then what do you think youre you doing in here? , hm? with your sticky little fingers? You’re a little thief aren’t you, just like your old man  
"I am not!"  
"what’s this doing in your pocket then?  
I only wanted to play with it "aaron whined” I was gonna give it back “  
Seth turned the child back the right way up and dropped him down on the bed ” that’s not for playing with, okay? You don’t touch that" Aaron looked sulky. “ you can’t just take things that don’t belong to you,shrimp"  
"I was only playing.”  
“he’s just a little kid. said Allison measuredly "he didn’t mean any harm”  
“Are you sure hes not with you " seth teased her  
" stop that" she shoved him playfully " where’s the rest of them?"br /> "how would I know that Al  
" why is the kid alone?"  
"easy , he came to see his mama  
" don't encourage that" she addressed the child next "Where’s your monster minders ,huh , kid?”  
“ They didn’t wanna play with me. nobody wanted to play with me. Andrew left me alone ”  
“so you thought you’d come up and bother me?”  
“will you play?. I know a fun game”  
“is that right?is it the give Aaron lots of sweets or get hit with the plastic dinosaurs game” aaron giggled “that’s not how it works”  
“are you sure?”  
" Al , why dont i take shrimpy here to the park,get him out of your hair"  
”would you?"  
" wanna walk the dog with me little monster?"  
"A dog!"the child gasped " you got a dog he asked” is it a puppy? I can play with it? I wanted a puppy dog my whole life but Andrew won’t let me “  
Aaron  
as they walked to park aaron wrapped his little hand securely around his own tiny sharp fingernails digging into his palm as Aaron babbled on about dogs, how it was unfair that Dan had three dogs when he had none and how mean Andrew was in denying him puppy ownership followed by a list of increasing ridiculous possible names he had selected for his future canine ." what's your dogs name" the child then asked  
"killer" said seth.  
when they were park Aaron let go of his hand and bent down to pat the dog. she licked his face making him giggle "you never showed me the dog. . i love dogs"  
" Andrew didn't want me to show you her. he thought she might hurt you"  
" will she? "  
" No , she's not like that . she just looks that way. same as me"  
Large brown eyes starred up at him not quite understanding " push me on the swings" aaron demanded  
"all right" 

after a while it started to rain " I suppose we had better be getting back now"  
Aaron whined in disappointment” it’s raining now. You don’t to get wet do you? You’ll catch a cold. Let’s get you home shall we “  
"will you take me out again?  
" if you want, shrimp" he shrugged.  
On the way back he found the monsters looking for Aaron calling his name.  
" here I am! “the child yelled back cheerfully.  
” lose something?“ he sneered at josten. All three rushed over. two murderous and one ecstatic. none thanked him for the gracious return of their child.  
” Aaron! “ Nicky exclaimed holding him close. “Thank god. Don't ever run off like that again!” josten was silent and stared him and down eyes clouded with suspicion. “ you should be more careful. ” he said gravely. “ Its lucky i was there.he could’ve been hurt” Andrew was seething fury.he snarled something in a guttural tone that he couldn’t quite discern no doubt an insult of some kind and wrenched the child away from him with surprising force After checking him over for wounds he picked him up "we are going home now ” he announced. Aaron protested and demanded to be let down.“” Andrew refused  
“ are you angry with me?" said the child softly " I only wanted to see the dog" " you do not go anywhere without me,not anywhere , understand?" " im sorry Andrew" "Tell me you understand" "I don't go anywhere without you" said the child frowning with concentration "good-as for you, " he turned to Seth and spat at him " you stay away from Aaron . you just stay away" the was an or else in that statement. A threat that which he would not say - not with aaron on his hip - but nevertheless Seth knew that it was there. Aaron unable to escape Andrew’s grasp waved to seth over his shoulder. He waved back.


	7. Chapter 7

Andrew kept the child close. Aaron wriggled in his lap “I want down.. ”  
“I’m not letting you out of my sight. why would you go without me? Without even telling someone where you were”  
“ I was bored. Nobody would play with me.I wanted to go park ”  
“ I would’ve taken you”  
"you were gone and you didn’t let me come. I wanted to see auntie Renee ”  
“you’re too young for sparring. “  
” you went without me. So I went without you !“  
"I’m sorry I left you. I won’t do it again-but you can’t do that okay? I could’ve lost you. listen to me now not everyone is going to your friend . There’s bad people out there. Do you understand me? Something bad couldve happen to you. ”  
“we were just playing. " said aaron pouting  
"you would tell me, wouldn’t you, if something did happened, I won’t be angry with you I just need to know  
" He had a dog. I like dogs. ”  
“ you cant just wonder off with a stranger because he has a dog. Dont you realise how dangerous that is? ”

“'Drew, leave him be. He’s all right” neil said  
“no thanks to you. I really thought I could trust you. How stupid of me”  
“I’m sorry. I never meant to put him danger “  
” you lost my brother. He could’ve been anywhere with anyone and you couldn’t care less “  
” I do care - you know I care about aaron -  
" So you couldnt just play with him for an hour ?  
"I wouldve -but it’s just something happened - it distracted me -it was important "  
“ more important than Aaron’s safety?”

“I thought he was okay. I thought he with Kevin - I -”  
“what is it”  
“-I - I can’t say - not in front of him”  
“That bad huh?” andrew growled. he was angry neil could tell but also underneath it he was worried  
“ i wanna go play with Dan “ aaron pipped up  
“you’re not going to play with Dan .youre not anywhere today” andrew said sternly  
” meanie “ said the wiggling child sticking his tongue out  
” you havent seen me mean kid “Aaron opened his mouth to bite the arm that held him "don’t you even think about it mister ”  
He heard banging on the door which forced him to let go of of Aaron although he wouldve prefered to keep the child on his lap . "who the hell is that" neil shrugged watch him. you can do that much? " neil nodded 

He opened the door and scowled at whoever was banging so hard “what?” he barked at.. No one?  
“can Aaron come out and play?”a little voice asked him .andrew wondered at first where it had come from .a little He looked down and saw tiny Dan wilds looking up at him football under her arm unfazed by his tone  
"How did you get in here?" he growled  
" Can Aaron come and play?" she repeated the question  
“No. He cant.” she looked crestfallen  
"why not?"  
"hes not allowed out today because he was naughty"  
“Then can come inside and play with him?” she countered Andrew considered this. “ No. Aaron's being punished. You can’t play with him today”

“-but he’s my bestest friend–can’t we play just for a little bit? ”  
Aaron noticing his friend smiled at her and then turned an imploring look on Andrew. The kind of look that always worked on Neil. He was determined to be unmoved. He had to learn his lesson. Aaron pink lips began to form the word “please Andrew i’ll be good ple -”  
Andrew shuddered . Aaron was too young to learn the distaste he had for that word but it hurt all the same “all right.” he broke in “ you can come in. just for one hour.”  
Dan flashed him a toothy grin and then barged past him. " you not playing football inside though." dan dropped her ball and grabbed Aaron hands “ come on. Let’s play monster trucks”  
“yeah! ” Aaron agreed . Dan tugged on his arm and they disappeared up the stairs

"what is it you wanted to tell me? ” andrew asked icily  
“where’s Aaron  
"he’s in bed. He’s asleep. He’s not going to hear so come on out with it. "N“ Andrew I.. I’m sure how to tell you this ."  
“ you hate him, don’t you?” Andrew asked bluntly  
“No ,no I don’t hate him. not at all. ” Neil answered truthfully “ its not about Aaron . its about me”  
"You’re angry that he got in the way - because if I’m with him I can’t be with you.”  
“ it’s nothing like that. I’m not jealous of him! What I meant was…”  
“that’s why you waited until was out the room hmm? so you could tell of much you don’t resent having my bratty brother in your life making things difficult for us. you didnt care that he was missing .you wanted him gone “  
“ ‘Drew , no .you've got it all wrong. . I love Aaron ,you know I do. I would never do anything to hurt him. I didn’t want him here because I didn’t want him to see this .I didn’t want to scare him”  
" see what? what is it that distracted you so? what more are you hiding? ”  
“ This “He pressed the letter into Andrew’s hand “ my father. He’s back ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its been a while i miss baby Aaron. Dan and matt are kids in this because I wanted Aaron to have some babby friends


End file.
